The present disclosure relates to a camera and an optical unit mounted on the camera. In cameras for business or consumer, methods of performing photography whenever a video condition is changed by mechanically switching plural types of optical components have spread (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-259118).